


A Pancake Named Desire

by Fanficismything



Series: Short Stacks [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Alya is all of us, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, failure at cooking, followed by assisted success at cooking, surprise Adrien is the one who is a mess, these dorks don't know how to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficismything/pseuds/Fanficismything
Summary: He looked taken aback for a second and hesitated. Then he replied enthusiastically, “Oh! Yes I’m sorry about that. I’m your next door neighbor and I was wondering if I could borrow an egg for my recipe?”- - -a.k.a. Adrien doesn’t know how to make pancakes but his cute neighbor is a baker and this is the perfect way to get to know her… or so he thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta's equineaurora, Becca, and Lady_Faust.
> 
>  
> 
> I am sorry I'm not updating Not A Word Needs To Be Spoken but this came out instead. I am hitting a block on that but hopefully a new chapter will be out soonish (?)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a based on a Tumblr post that was just begging for a fic.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The rain had been pounding on her window all day and that pitter patter had finally driven Marinette into action.

 

She was weeks behind in her assignments but had been putting it off in favor of Netflix and painting her nails in front of her heater. Her nails didn’t _really_ need to be painted but she had convinced herself that with all of the gloomy weather happening, at least _something_ needed to be cheerful. The red she had chosen had been a gift from her best friend since bold colors weren’t really her style, pastels and softer colors tended to look best on her. But the January drizzle has soured her mood and made her procrastinate in a bundle of blankets. She hoped the bright red would inspire her to be more active, to get what she needed to done.

 

After a morning of planning designs, cutting patterns, and snacking, Marinette was finally feeling back on track. For the past hour she had been trying to get the layering right on her design but it wasn’t flowing just right yet. She realized she was gnawing on the eraser of her pencil and yanked it from her mouth to the table, tapping it impatiently.

  


_*knock knock*_

  


Marinette paused in her tapping to look up at her door. She carefully set aside the fabric piled over her lap. She wasn’t expecting anyone this afternoon as Alya has been moaning to her the day before that she had to take the twins to their father’s today. Mme. Cesarie had to work a double shift today and Alya was left in charge of the trip to her great complaints.

 

“I don’t see why he can’t come get them himself?” Alya had complained loudly, her face deliberately not looking at Marinette. “He is always “too busy” to come get them but can spoil them for a whole weekend? I don’t think so. Mom takes it too easy with him sometimes.”

 

From the other side of the camera Marinette had done nothing but nod and agree with her friend.

 

The visitor couldn’t be her parents, she mused as she stood, tucking her pencil behind her ear. They were busy with the bakery and had assured her that she hadn’t needed to come in today as the rain had slowed people from going outside unless they had to go to work. That was the perks of working for your parents, sometimes you didn’t even need to give an excuse to not go into work.

  


_*knock ……. knock*_

 

 

Marinette waded her way through piles of blankets and fabrics, tossing it to the side with her foot as she approached the door. “I’m coming!” she called out and she heard the person on the other side move. She opened the door, the chain lock catching the door and stopping it from opening all the way. Standing in the hall was a tall, very attractive blond man whom she had never seen before in her life.

 

“Hello!” he said cheerfully, waving at her.

 

“Oh uh, hello, hold on one second!” Marinette said in a rush and shut the door. She stood there for a second staring at the back of her door while thoughts rushed through her mind. _Who is that? Why is he at her apartment?_

 

 _Who cares? He is cute,_ whispered a voice that sounded suspiciously like Alya in the back of her head.

 

Marinette shushed it as she drew the deadbolt and opened the door once again. The man was still standing there with an easy smile on his face. “Sorry about that, I forgot about the lock,” she explained leaning against the doorframe and looking up at him.   _He’s so tall..._

 

“I understand, I can’t seem to get the hang of those locks for the life of me,” he reassured her.

 

“Glad to see I’m not the only one,” she said with a smile. “Can I help you with something?”

 

He looked taken aback for a second and hesitated. Then he rebounded and replied enthusiastically, “Oh! Yes I’m sorry about that. I’m your next door neighbor and I was wondering if I could borrow an egg for my recipe?”

 

There was a beat of silence before Marinette started laughing. The man looked shocked, and his expression made Marinette laugh even harder. She bent over to rest a hand on her knee and tried to contain her laughter. “I- I am so sorry,” she managed out. “It’s been a long day so far and this shouldn’t be as funny as it is.” When she straightened up the man seemed to have a pained look on his face and the thought, _That doesn't belong there,_ shot through her mind. She backtracked hurriedly, “What I mean is I don’t particularly want the egg back after you are done with it. But if you’d like, I can give you an egg?”

 

Confusion flitted across the blond’s face before what she meant sunk in. He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck as he responded. “I’m sorry, that’s what I meant. Of course. I mean, if you don’t mind that is.”

 

Smiling warmly at him, Marinette opened her door wider. “I’ll go grab one, hold on a second,” she said wiping a tear from her eye and wiping it on her shorts. Turning to head to her kitchen area she froze. Her apartment was a huge disaster, she couldn’t let this guy she just met see this mess!

 _Especially if you want him to come back again,_ commented her Alya voice snidely.

 

She whirled back around startling him. “I-- uh-- sorry about the mess I-- I’m working,” Marinette stammered out, surprising herself with the blush spreading across her face.

 

To her great relief he gave her a smile and a wave of his hand. “Don’t worry about it. What are you working on may I ask?”

 

Marinette stepped over to her fridge and bent down to open it. “I’m a fashion student, I have to make an outfit for an assignment but am running out of time.” She plucked an egg out of the holder in her door and shut it, turning around with egg in hand. “Hence the disaster,” she said, face wry with annoyance.

 

Her guest laughed and Marinette’s expression of annoyance faded. “I wouldn’t call this a disaster, maybe creative clutter? A design disarray? A shamble of sewing skirts?” he said, his smile turning into more of a smirk.

 

A bubbly laugh escaped from her throat and she pressed her hand to her mouth. Then she startled and whipped her hand away to look down. Then she sighed in relief. “Thank goodness that wasn’t the egg,” she gasped.

 

“I agree, that would’ve been too egg-streme,” he quipped.

 

Marinette gapes at the man as a smile threatened to tug the corner of her lips upward. “So many puns at once? Who do you think you are to come to my door and make such bad jokes?” she asked dramatically, coming to stand back in the doorframe. “Was this egg just an excuse?”

 

Picking up on her joke this time, he gasps and places a hand on his chest. “I am just a humble cuisine aficionado lost in the desire to create his next meal. Alas, I forgot the most essential of ingredients…” he bows down to gesture dramatically at the egg in Marinette’s hand. “....the humble egg.”

 

Marinette is struggling to keep a straight face and replies with a fake shocked voice and face, “Oh my! Please, sir, let me aid you in your search!” With a flourish, she brings the egg down into his outstretched hand.

 

“My quest is complete!” he said with delight, straightening up and fixing Marinette with a excited look she can’t quite describe. He lowered his hands and did not look away from her face. “Thank you,” he said in a more genuine voice.

 

  
“You’re welcome,” she said softly, eyes not leaving his. “I’m Marinette.”

 

“I’m Adrien, I’m your next door neighbor,” he replied.

 

“I know, you already said that,” Marinette said with a smile.

 

To her delight, his face lit up with a flush and he momentarily slipped back into the awkward man who had initially knocked on her door. “Of course, my mistake. I-uh,” he said and headed towards his door. “T-thank you. For the uh-” Adrien held up the egg and opened his door.

 

“Any time,” she said, winking at him and closing her own door. On the opposite side, she leaned against it, face flushed red. She heard a thud as Adrien shut his door and stared out over her messy apartment.

 

Now she was thoroughly and completely distracted.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Three days ago**

  


Adrien lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was finally on his own, out in the world his father had so carefully protected him from. It is something he has wanted his entire life, to not be sheltered and coddled, the ability to do what HE wanted to do.

 

It’s not that he had a particularly bad childhood no, his father had simply been far more defensive than he probably should have been. As the CEO of a major company and a single parent, his father simply was trying to raise Adrien … by not raising him himself.

 

Scowling, Adrien rolled over onto his side. Their last encounter had been brief, but civil. His father giving him a stipend to live on his own after Adrien had lashed out in protest. Adrien was an adult after all, he deserved to make his own choices!

 

The first thing Adrien had done was shop. Never having a choice in his own decoration or hobbies, he had gone overboard. Piled on the newly purchased shelves crammed haphazardly around his recently rented apartment was plants of every kind, books and movies he had never been allowed. A tall brass lamp stood in the corner, shedding warm amber light over the small area. His bed was covered in cheap soft blankets and sheets, materials that would have never been allowed to set foot in his former home.

 

Growing up his desire for company had always been lazily filled by fish and one lucky time, a hamster thanks to his father’s secretary. His requests for a dog or a cat were always shut down, they were too much work.

Now a skinny cat tree crawled into the space next to his desk where his personal favorite acquisition sprawled lazily. He found a scraggly cranky kitten on his way home a few days previous, he gleefully took it home with him. Immediately upon arrival the kitten was biting and scratching everything Adrien had in the apartment. Once cornering it, Adrien kept a careful grip while he Googled everything he needed to know about cats.

 

It was a long list.

 

And so Adrien was happy, he had all the time in the world to do what he wanted to do not what others wanted. But now that he had all this spare time…. He was bored.

 

“I guess that’s the downside of having no friends,” he said aloud. Silence was the only reply. Rolling to the side of the bed, he hit the floor with a muffled thump and wormed over to the cat tree. Its sole occupant watched him lazily. “Plaaaaaaaaaaagg,” Adrien drawled. “Play with meeeee.”

 

The cat observed him, then got up and jumped down to the floor. Adrien beamed. Plagg walked up to Adrien’s head on the floor, placed one paw on his forehead, and sneezed. Adrien sat up with a groan and rubbed his face on his sleeve. “Plagg that’s disgusting!” he bemoaned as Plagg ignored him, his job was done, and wound his way under the desk. “Fine, I’ll just go out... and... “ He thought for a moment. “I guess I could use some more food.”

 

Stumbling to his feet, he swiped his wallet and keys with one hand. Carefully he opened the door on the lookout for Plagg (who didn’t move at all) and edged out into the hall. In the process of locking his door, Adrien stopped and sniffed the air. It smelled like…. Cinnamon? His face scrunched in confusion and he inhaled again. No, that was definitely the smell of cinnamon and buttery dessert wafting in from… somewhere. He sniffed again, turning his head to the side and following the smell down the hall. It seemed to be strongest in front of his neighbor on his right hand side.

 

From the outside, the door looked just like his, it was just a white door in a white wall. But the smell coming from inside was just heavenly. He stopped in front of the door and wondered what kind of person lived there. A mother baking for her 3 kids? A grandparent baking treats to bring their family? A bored student lonely for company? That last thought made Adrien’s lip curl and he stalked back down the hallway.

 

By the time he had returned with groceries, there was a loud humming noise emitting from behind the door. The smell had mostly disappeared and he went into his own apartment feeling very alone. Plagg immediately jumped on him when his foot came into view and sunk his tiny teeth into Adrien’s shoe. “AAACK! Plagg!” he shouted in surprise, hopping on one foot as he struggled with the grocery bag while shutting the door with a click. “Stop that!”

 

This only encouraged said cat who promptly let go, and crawled up Adrien’s pant leg. Adrien let out a shriek, and dropped the bag on the ground as he tried to grab the slippery creature. Despite his efforts, Plagg clawed his way up his torso and onto his shoulder where he curled up, his tiny head nestled against Adrien’s neck. Stilling, Adrien relaxed a relieved hand resting upon the small furry body and smiled.

 

Well, he wasn’t alone anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

**Present day**

  


_She is so cute!_

  


Adrien was bent over, one arm on the wall, the other one pressed to his beet red face. In time, he slid down to the floor to stare at his feet. When he had pictured his neighbor it certainly wasn’t a tiny, disheveled, _adorable_ fashion student. Whatever happened to sweet old Grandma?? Wasn’t she supposed to be in there baking snickerdoodles? He was very unprepared for how cute Marinette was when she blushed and the way she threw her head back in laughter. He was taken aback at how much he wanted to run his fingers through a complete stranger’s hair. He DEFINITELY was not prepared when she bend down to get the egg--

 

_This is not what I signed up for, abort mission, ABORT! ABORT!_

 

Groaning in embarrassment, Adrien slapped his hands to his face to stop his train of thought.

  


_*crack*_

  


A cold, slimy, and cringeworthy amount of egg dripped down to land on his pants. With a deep sigh, Adrien scraped off the egg from his face.

 

_Looks like I’m going to have to go back…_

 

Then he brightened.

 

He has to go back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It had hardly been 10 minutes before there was a knock again at her door. Marinette hadn’t even sat back down at her desk before she was headed for the door with a flutter in her chest.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey….”

 

Adrien seemed to have completely retreated into a shy shell again as he shuffled nervously outside her door. He had changed his clothes completely in the short time he was gone.

 

_And still looking good._

 

“So I… uh… may have misplaced the egg you just gave me?” he said awkwardly, interrupting Marinette’s inner monologue.

 

Marinette’s eyebrows rose. “Oh? Pray tell, how did you lose an egg I gave you a few minutes ago?” she teased.

 

His eyes flickered down at her and then to the side, fixated on not looking at her. “I may or may not have made it non-edible.”

 

 _Oh my goodness… This boy can’t cook can he?_ thought Marinette in a flash. “What are you trying to make?” she asked dropping the teasing tone.

 

Adrien’s mind raced. He hadn’t actually FOUND a recipe yet. She thought somehow his cooking had gone wrong, she must have, no way could he tell her that he had smashed an egg to his face. _What’s the simplest thing to make, just something easy and not complicated at all_ , he thought frantically.

 

“Pancakes,” he blurted out. _Adrien…..really?_

 

“Oh well that’s not too hard,” Marinette said cheerfully and Adrien looked at her fully for the first time since his return. The way she was looking at him did not look like she was judging him at all, a soft smile and kind expression adorned her face.

 

Her eyes stared right back at him as if he didn’t mess up and it was okay he didn’t know how to make something like pancakes. Adrien felt relief wash over him at the thought. “Do you need another egg then?”

 

Startled, he refocused on her face again. “Yes please if you don’t mind,” he replied politely.

 

Nodding, Marinette opened her door wider. “I suppose you can come in for a second? O-only if you’d like to,” she invited looking flustered.

 

“I’d love to!” he said quickly, and stepped forward past the doorway, almost running into Marinette in his nerves. She let out a sharp, quiet gasp and looked up at him with wide blue eyes as he looked down at her. This was the closest Adrien had been to her so far and he found himself staring at the dusting of freckles on her nose. Her freckles started to be obscured by a creeping pink blush across her face and Adrien took a step backwards, unaware of how close he had really gotten. “Sorry,” he muttered, his own face heating up as well.

 

She shook her head slowly as if in a daze, and edged pointedly around him. Adrien looked pointedly at the ceiling, hands finding their way into his pockets nonchalantly. He heard the sound of the fridge open, close, then her soft footsteps. “Here,” Marinette said softly, her face still red, fingers playing with the edge of her shorts. A single egg was held out to him.

 

Adrien reached out and took it from her, trying to ignore the way that both of their breaths hitched as his fingers brushed hers against the cold egg. They both walked to the doorway and he turned to face her. Clearing his throat and looked down at her, praying his voice didn’t crack as he said, “Thanks again.”

 

“Anytime,” she said with a smile. Marinette hoped desperately she wasn’t making a fool of herself. She wasn’t sure if he was actually cooking or not, but he had come back to get another egg. _He must be doing_ something _right?_ she thought to herself as she watched him walk away.

 

 _Maybe he’s is coming back to see you?_ chided her inner Alya voice.

 

 _Oh hush up,_ she thought to herself. _We met like 15 minutes ago_.

 

“Oh!” Marinette suddenly said aloud, startling Adrien as he was walking back to his door. “Let me know if you need any help! I’ll be here!”

 

Adrien smiled back at her, “Thank you.”

 

“And…” she broke off blushing. “What was your name again?”

 

“Adrien,” he replied. “My name is Adrien.”

  
"Adrien, right, gotcha," Marinette replied mulling his name over in her mind, determined to remember it this time. "Good luck Adrien."  
  
  
  
"I think I might need it," he said with a wink. "I'll let you know how they turn out." He went back into his apartment and Marinette shut her own door as well.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien was now regretting ever trying to cook anything. He wasn’t sure what he was doing wrong, but these pancakes were coming out WRONG.

 

Sure, the idea might have sounded easy, and he thought it might have been a good way to meet his neighbor, but Adrien was lamenting ever thinking that an egg would be a good pickup line. Or why he didn’t just pretend to make something instead of actually trying and failing.

 

He guessed it was his growing desire to learn new things.

 

Regardless of the reason, Adrien looked down at the browning, steaming mess in front of him.

 

He had a limited amount of counter space to begin with, but adding in bowls, ingredients (that he frantically went out and purchased), and the small portable range used for cooking in this small area that was his kitchen, it was a mess. Flour coated most of the counter and a discarded pile of pancakes was piling annoyingly high as time went on.

 

When he had returned back to his apartment, he had gotten to work very enthusiastically. Cooking wasn’t _that_ hard, Adrien had told himself as he started to mix the ingredients together.

 

That was his first mistake.

 

Despite having crunched an egg to his face earlier in the day, Adrien was surprised by an egg’s ability to just not **break**. He struggled with the egg for a while, tapping it on the side of his bowl gently before just smashing it. The egg slid into the bowl… along with a large assortment of eggshell. Cursing, he carefully fished out the eggshell slivers, and set it all in the trash.

 

He prepared the pan, mixed the rest of the batter, and carefully poured the batter to make a pancaked sized goop on the hot pan. It had sizzled loudly as he watched and started to burn on the edges. Carefully, Adrien flipped it over only to have it come apart mid-flip and splat back onto the pan.

 

Cursing, Adrien added more flour to the batter in his bowl. That would make it more solid right? He tried again, a splat of batter into the hot pan, and he waited as it sizzled. With a flip, the pancake actually made it around all in one piece, and he exclaimed aloud. “Plagg! Plagg! It worked!” Plagg looked sleepily over at him from his perch on the bed, and laid his head back down.

 

“Be excited for me Plagg!” Adrien walked over to his lethargic pet and fluffed up his fur in an attempt to get a reaction. Plagg jumped up and twisted away from Adrien’s floury fingers and landed on the floor. He meowed and Adrien realized his pancakes were burning about the same time the fire alarm went off.

 

Adrien cursed. Again.

 

* * *

 

 

The next couple of hours passed uneventfully for Marinette. Once she had stopped looking at her front door every 5 minutes she got some solid work done. All of her fabrics were cut out, pinned together, and she was threading her sewing machine when a shout nearby made her jump. Her bobbin went spinning off the table and as she bent down to grab it, a fire alarm went off sharply and she smacked her head on the table. Swearing, she stood and listened to the sound blare through the walls.

 

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

 

She went out into the hallway, and looked around, seeing a few other curious faces.

 

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

 

Marinette walked along the hallway and found herself at Adrien’s door. The sounds of muffled banging and speech could be heard. Curious, she moved closer to hear through the door. She could only grasp parts of his rant over the fire alarm.

 

“How could this----should be smooth----why didn’t it----GET OUT OF THE FLOUR---all over the place---JUST WANTED AN EGG!”

 

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

 

“PLEASE STOP!” he shouted in desperation, and Marinette doubled over laughing. She had no idea that her rainy day would be so…. entertaining. Or how incompetent her winsome neighbor would be.

 

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

 

_BEEP BEE--_

 

Marinette knocked on the door. “Hello? Adrien?” she called out. “Are you alright in there?”

 

The door whipped open and Adrien looked at her looking very frazzled. The front of his shirt and pants were covered in flour as well as his left arm, which was holding a struggling black cat. His other arm held the alarm which from the look of it, had been ripped from the wall. He looked at her.. “Marinette, I have made a mistake.”

 

Biting her lip in amusement, Marinette tried to respond without making her tone condescending. “I can see that.”

 

“Turns out I can’t cook at all,” Adrien responded. He had yet to look away from her, his expression pained.

 

Nodding, she gestured to the flour and the cat. “Would you like any help?”

 

“ _Please,_ ” he all but begged.

 

Reaching out, Marinette gently scooped up the cat who was a lot smaller than it looked. Scratching behind it’s ears, she looked back up at Adrien to find a soft smile on his face. The cat began to purr. “Should we get started?” she asked. He nodded and stepped aside silently.

 

Cradling the cat to her shoulder, Marinette grabbed the fire alarm out of his hand, set it down, and hesitantly pulled him inside. Looking a bit starstruck, Adrien shut the door with his free hand as he was pulled into his own apartment.

 

* * *

 

“You don’t look like you got very much done,” Alya commented looking around Marinette’s apartment. “I thought you were cracking down on your assignment while I was gone.”

 

“I got a little distracted,” Marinette responded, not sounding very sorry at all.

 

“Please tell me it wasn’t Netflix again. I will take away your password you know I will,” threatened Alya.

 

Shaking her head, Marinette reassured her friend. “No no, it wasn’t that. I haven’t even turned on the TV today at all. I…” she trailed off looking at the floor. “I was talking to one of my neighbors that’s all.”

 

Alya raised a skeptical eyebrow at her friend. “Talking to your neighbors? Really? That isn’t like you, nice try though,” she said reaching for Marinette’s remote as she took a seat on the chaise lounge.

 

Marinette glared right back at Alya and slapped her hand away. “No really! He came over for an egg for his pancakes!” she insisted.

 

“Let me get this straight… your excuse is that your neighbor needed an egg for pancakes?” Alya repeated slowly.

 

“Yes?” Marinette said with a wince.

 

Sighing deeply, Alya crossed her arms. “What else?”

 

“I may or may not have possibly had to teach him to actually cook a pancake properly without setting off the fire alarm,” she confessed hastily.

 

“Of course it was cooking that got you distracted. That’s what you get for being the daughter of two bakers I suppose,” Alya laughed. Then she got a small smile on her face. “Did your cute neighbor ever learn how to properly cook pancakes?”

 

“I never said he was cute,” Marinette spluttered, her hands fluttering around in denial. Her face started to sport a light blush.

 

Alya’s smile only grew. “I have a sense for this thing girl, you can’t hide anything. You are like a turtle trapped on it’s back when it comes to attractive boys.”

 

To Alya’s surprise, Marinette crouched down to her level with a devious smile of her own. “What if I told you that’s not the only thing he learned?” she teased.

 

“Oh do tell,” said Alya eagerly, rubbing her hands together.

 

“He also got my number,” said Marinette gleefully.

 

“I’M SO PROUD OF YOU GIRL!” cheered Alya ruffling Marinette’s hair while she giggled. “Now when do I meet him?”

 

“I’m sure one of these days, he is my neighbor after all,” Marinette reassured her.

 

Alys got to her feet and took a few steps away from Marinette. “Well since Mme Roux lives on your right, I’m guessing he is to the left.”

 

Standing upright, Marinette gaped at her friend. “You wouldn’t…”

 

Winking, Alya back up until she was at the door. “Oh you know I would.” She opened the door and Marinette frantically dashed after her.

“ALYA NO!”

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading!
> 
> The Tumblr post I used can be found here: http://bit.ly/2jLLXft
> 
> The apartment reference I used can be found here: http://bit.ly/2lx8heE
> 
> Also in case you are wondering, YES, it is possible to forget you have food in your hand and touch your face. I have done it... an embarrassing amount of times.
> 
> All of Plagg's actions have happened to me and thus helped me to write A Very Authentic Cat™.
> 
> There will be a sequel at some point simply because my friend came up with the best pancake related title. But don't expect it soon as I've already started another story, while also having a very incomplete 16 chapter fic in the works. (I'm so sorry).
> 
> I did however make a SERIES so if you want to stay posted on when I update this, do subscribe to the SERIES. It's called Short Stacks because I am so very punny. 
> 
> Any questions or comments please leave a review or you can hit me up under @Fanficwrites on Twitter.
> 
> Thank you very much!


End file.
